Insert Coin - April 18th 2013
The Insert Coin match on April 18th, 2013, was a special match ran for the supercards, including the Arcade and Princess Championships, the Clash of Assassins tag team career finisher match, and the thirty man massively multiplayer brawl. Money In The Bank The show opener was a match amongst the VGWF Waifus, consisting of Franziska Von Karma, the Dark Queen, Rainbow Mika, and, making her VGWF debut, Alena! The Money In the Bank match is played on a standard ring, with a briefcase held suspended over the ring with ladders on the north and south sides of the ring. The first Waifu to set up the ladder and successfully grab the briefcase wins. After a grueling twelve-minute match, Rainbow Mika was successful in winning the match. Epix Bischoff's Pep Talk The first scene takes place in Bischoff's office, with a talk between Epix Bischoff and Sephiroth regarding the arcade championship. Clash of Assassins - Tag Team Match The Clash of Assassins is a tag team match between Corvo and Haytham Kenway and arranged a career ending match. While making an offer towards Connor Kenway, his son, Travis Touchdown appears in the ring. On his way down to the ring, Corvo is aerial 'assassinated' by Connor Kenway, who had been searching for five days to find a partner for the tag team match. This leaves Travis and Haytham to fight out the first part of the tag team match. Haytham pinfall eliminates Travis. Connor appears in the ring. He pinfall eliminates Haytham, and because Corvo never showed out of the ring, he default lost, and the win went to Travis Touchdown and Connor Kenway. Princess Championship Match - Lucca Ashtear vs. Ayla The fight was for the Princess Championship, with Ayla defending the championship, and Lucca fighting for it. After a grueling twelve minute or so match, Ayla defended her title by means of a pinfall elimination. Arcade Championship Match - Sephiroth vs. Earthworm Jim The Arcade Championship was fought between Sephiroth, the defender, and Earthworm Jim, the number one contender for the title. Towards the end of the match, Epix Bischoff would appear on the ring floor and throw Sephiroth a chair, telling him to end it. Sephiroth would refuse. The match would end when Earthworm Jim wins by pinfall. Epix Bischoff appears in the ring and brutally kicks Sephiroth, before he finally fires Sephiroth. Master Higgins and the Dark Queen The Dark Creen greets Higgins and tells him not to run off again, only stopping by to wish him luck... and some bits of advice. She then makes jokes about fruit, before she takes him back to her room for some ... melons. Massive Multiplayer Match The rumble starts with Epix Bischoff coming on to announce that, in addition to the winner getting a shot at the VGWF Arcade championship, the man to earn the most eliminations in the match will have a title shot at any other belt of their choice! The Massive Multiplayer Match starts with the #1 and #2 contenders in the ring. Every sixty seconds afterwards, a new contender would enter, until finally Master Higgins enters as the number thirty contender, and then a final brawl to end the match.